


Sum Gay shit with Jaune

by Schwarzkapuze



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Penis Measuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwarzkapuze/pseuds/Schwarzkapuze
Summary: Jaune finds a wierd package on his doorstep and wierd stuff happens.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Sum Gay shit with Jaune

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first time posting here. Also first fic. Pls be gentle. I'm open for criticism and requests.

"So, Mr. Arc care to explain what happened to your Dorm-Kitchen?" Glynda asked sitting in her office behind her desk and angrily clicking a pencil. On the other side sat the blonde Knight and leader of team JNPR and extremely nervous. "Well it seems that Nora tired to make pancakes on her own and didn't quite understand that grenades are not an good ingredient." He finished scratching the back of his head. Glynda groaned. "It will take some time to repair your Dorm. During that your team won't be able to stay there so you'll have to move to an other dorm. With the Vale Festival coming soon many of the other dorms are allready reserved for the guests. But we have some older rooms that your team can use during that. And make sure that Ms. Valkyrie doesn't do anything without supervision. Understood?"." Yes of course Ms. Goodwitch." Jaune said hastily," I will make sure of it."  
"You're dismissed."


End file.
